


Will We Survive (Zombie Apocalypse AU)

by Luya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Zombie Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, God this is shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luya/pseuds/Luya
Summary: heeey, meet the galra





	1. Day 0

_**Day 0** _

There's a lot of police outside. We're all gathered by the window of Lance's apartment. We had originally gathered here for the celebration of his sister Jemma's thirteenth birthday, but now all of us were staring curiously out the window. I, especially, hadn't really cared much about the police until now. The number of sirens had increased and when I finally looked out the window in disapproval, I saw S.W.A.T. teams running down the streets after endless streams of police cars. My eyes widened and I called the others over. The silence in the room was eerie, and my phone lit up in my hand. While the others were staring out the window still, I opened up my phone and pressed the news app. A video immediately started playing, and the sound coming from my phone caused everyone to turn and look at me, then at my phone.

"-diately. It is imperative you get away as fast as you can. Proper evacuations will begin shortly. If you find yourself bitten by one of the undead, take yourself to the nearest hospital right away." The news alert cut off and I looked up. Shiro, my older half-brother, stared at my phone, unable to talk in a state of shock. Then our attention is grabbed by Lance's shaky voice. "Guys. Look outside...the news wasn't lying." Everyone glanced back up at the window again, and citizens as well as police officers were being knocked over by bloodied and wounded humans, but...they weren't humans. Human-like creatures, ripping out the stomachs and devouring other humans. I looked around. Allura had raised a hand to her mouth and she looked oddly pale, her lilac-blue eyes wide with disgust and disbelief. Then at Coran. He looked frightened and shocked himself, but was desperately trying to comfort Allura and force her eyes away from the scene. The noise level in the room grew from there. Lance had wrapped Jemma into a hug, murmuring comforting words to her in Spanish. They were swiftly spoken, and then my eyes moved to Jemma. Tears streamed down her dark face, blue eyes shut tightly as she trembled in her brother's embrace. It must be hard for her; the outbreak happened on her birthday. My dark violet eyes moved away from the heart-wrenching sight. Pidge and Matt were trying to calm a sobbing Hunk, while Shay was sat next to her brother Rax, clearly traumatised. That was when I saw Shiro lift his head and speak up. "Okay, guys, this is not some funny kid prank the government is pulling on us," he called out. The room fell silent again to listen to his authoritative voice. "This is a real zombie apocalypse. Going off of what we know from TV shows and video games, we need to work together and get the hell out of here while we can. Coran, Allura, Jemma and Hunk. You four gather food and water and put it in the biggest bag you can find. Shay, Rax and Matt, you go look for bedding and things." They all nodded and quickly hurried off.

Shiro pulled me up onto my feet and beckoned Lance over. "You two search the apartment for anything you could use as a weapon. I'm going to guard the door and keep watch for any, uh...undead coming up." I nodded and turned sharply on my heel, but I felt a cold weight on my shoulder. Lance walked ahead of me and I glanced over my shoulder. Shiro's cyborg arm prosthetic thing rested on my shoulder. "We'll get through this, Keith." Some sort of irritation bubbled up inside of me, and I shrugged his hand off. "I know. I wasn't worried." I turned and hurried after Lance. Watching him disappear into a room which I knew as his own, I swerved to the left and headed for the kitchen. I knew the group sent for food and water would be there, but knives and other cooking utensils would be there that might be useful. I entered the room and nudged my way through the four working in the small kitchen. Coran was emptying the fridge, Hunk was emptying the cupboards, while Allura and Pidge were filling up water bottles at the tap. I pulled open a drawer and was greeted by a set of knives. I looked around and spotted a spare bag by Allura's side, so I scooped it up and started piling the sharpest knives in. There were about eight worthy knives, and a couple of potato peelers. I closed the drawer and hung the bag over my shoulder, looking up. Resting on a shelf was a toolbox, and I immediately took it down and rummaged through it. I took out three screwdrivers, a drill, a hammer and two wrenches. The bag felt a little heavy, but I left with it anyway.

We were all rushing now. The food group finished up what they were doing quickly when we heard a series of groans coming from down the hallway. Lance ran out and met me with one baseball bat and a cricket bat. I took out the most stable, sharpest knife I had and nodded to him. We ran to the living room and met with the others. We all looked at each other. No words were spoken, but it was as if we were having a silent conversation. Shiro spoke up. "Keith and Lance, pass out the weapons you have." We nodded almost in unison. Lance handed his sister the baseball bat, then hesitated on whether to keep the cricket bat for himself or give it to somebody else. Matt came to his rescue on that one, insisting Pidge be given it since it couldn't hurt her as much as it could the undead. Lance agreed and forced it into her hands, much against Pidge's will, then turned to me. I finally realised that instead of watching Lance all this time, I should of been giving out weapons. Snapping out of it, I laid the machete I was holding on the coffee table, making a point I wanted that for myself. I headed for Shay next, passing her the hammer and a screwdriver, then giving her brother a knife. Another knife went out to Allura, Coran and Matt. That was four knives given out. My eyes surveyed the unarmed people - ah. I realised the only ones left were Shiro and Lance. I gave them both one knife and one wrench each, then zipped up the bag and snatched up my machete again. Allura took a deep intake of oxygen, and Shiro did the same.

"It's now or never."

The next few minutes were a blur. If I'm fully honest, I don't remember any tiny details. Using our make-do weapons, we slashed through the oncoming onslaught of undead, making our way down the apartment building's many flights of stairs. I do remember when we managed to get in Lance's dad's minibus. His dad was a local minibus driver, and drove people around for a smaller fee than the actual bus services. He got kicked off the road for a bit after that, but never sold his old white minibus. Shiro stumbled into the driver's seat, and I sat in one of the two passenger seats. I was surprised when I heard the door shut once I'd plugged in, and when I looked it wasn't Lance, dark blue eyes wide with terror as he watched an undead woman bang furiously on the door he'd just closed, angry she'd been locked out. When I glanced outside, Coran had just finished slicing one of them down and jumped onto the minibus, pulling the slide door shut; but not before an undead slipped their arm through the door in an attempt to grab Coran. Its arm sliced in half when the door closed, and they were left with a severed arm. That was it. Hunk puked all over the seat in front of him. Shay was sat next to Hunk, and, instead of recoiling in disgust, patted him on the back and encouraged him to just get it all out. "Drive, Shiro! Drive!" I shouted, waving my arms around for emphasis. The undead were gathering around us, and if Shiro didn't move soon we'd surely die. Suddenly, the engine revved into life and Shiro shoved his foot down onto the pedal. The minibus lurched forward and skidded round to the right. The undead all collapsed to the ground and everyone let out a deep sigh of relief.

Many hours passed of relentless driving. I'd checked behind me multiple times, and on my most recent check everyone except for Matt, Coran and Rax were asleep. I turned my head back to look at the blank piece of paper on my lap. Matt found an old sketchpad of Jemma's, and when she said she didn't want it, I stepped up immediately to take it. I took two pens and a sharpened pencil too, and there's another pen in the minibus too. Shiro asked me to draw a rota of who would be driving. He was getting tired, so I decided quickly. It was a rough sketch, but I quickly informed him I'd be driving next. He thanked me with a tired smile. That was when I looked straight forward and lost myself in my thoughts for a moment. We'd passed so many dead people, lumbering about and groaning, turning to stare in the direction of the loud rumbling noises from the bus. We'd run over a few people too, and it really upset me when I thought about who they previously were. It was sunset, and that was when I realised I had a solar-powered electric watch. I glanced down at it. 7:31pm, August 26th, 2017. I sighed. At eight o'clock, I'd take the wheel from Shiro and let him sleep. That was when I remembered Lance, and when I looked over at him, I wished I hadn't.

His sleeping face was peaceful. His head leant back on the headrest connected to his seat. His dark blue eyes were, unfortunately, closed, and his mouth was parted slightly to softly breathe in and out. I sucked in a sharp breath. Why did I find his face so damn attractive? Then I ripped my eyes away and tapped Shiro's arm. I needed a distraction, and now. Recently I'd go through phases of studying Lance's face and wondering how he can be so beautiful, and at times he'd have to hit me to snap me out of it. "I'll take it from here." Shiro nodded and pulled over. I climbed over Shiro and then awkwardly positioned myself so he could climb beneath me over to where I was sat. Seeing a small horde of the undead headed for us, I was thankful Shiro left the engine on and I accelerated pretty quickly, but nobody woke up.

I was only meant to drive until about midnight, but I drove till dawn, till the others started waking up again.


	2. Day 1 [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey, meet the galra

_**Day 1** _

 

"Keith? Why are you driving?" I couldn't look behind me, obviously, since there was the risk of me crashing if I didn't pay attention to the road. Yeah, I was pretty serious about things like this. I cleared my dry throat and answered. The voice belonged to Allura, and it was very drowsy. I assumed she'd just woken up. "Shiro got tired so we switched. Who else is awake?" There was a moment of silence, and for a moment I wished I had eyes in the back of my head. But then Allura answered, sounding slightly more awake now. "Everyone." Suddenly a low murmur of sleepy chatter erupted in the minibus. I strained my ears to pick up at least some of it, and managed to lean in on Hunk and Shay's conversation. "Where are we?" "In a minibus." "But why? Where are we going?" Shay audibly sighed. "You forget everything in your sleep, don't you Hunk? We're in a zombie apocalypse, and...well, we don't know where we're going, we're just running at the minute. I shook my head. Whatever, Hunk could be forgetful. That was Shay's problem, not mine. Then I heard Allura and Coran talking. They were sat behind me, next to each other. "I'm a little worried about Keith driving. He only got his driving license three days ago, right?" That was Coran. I felt anger flare up in me, but I heard Pidge's voice. She and Matt were sat behind Allura and Coran. "Shh, he's a good driver! It's not our place to argue, anyway. We're in the middle of the apocalypse, I think it's fair to say it doesn't matter who drives as long as we survive." That seemed to shut them up, because they started talking about their foreign little town of Altea. Altea was supposedly a town over ten thousand miles from here, but Allura and Coran had been forced to evacuate when the mayor was assassinated and the government of another town decided it would be a fun idea to take Altea as their own instead of letting them be their own little town. Allura was about twenty, like Shiro, and Coran about thirty-five. Nobody really knew, but Coran was definitely like a second father or a silly uncle to Allura, and nobody denied it. It was an unspoken fact that we all knew. Hunk was all the way from Africa, and although you silly twelve-year-olds out there might make jokes about ebola, he and his family were evacuated because that dreaded disease spread its way into their village, so they flew all the way over here to Sylvan Devi to be safe. Well, actually, Hunk and his family lived on the outskirts of Sylvan Devi, seeing as they preferred countryside and open spaces to crowded cities and bustling streets. Then we move on to Pidge and Matt, whose parents owned the local grocery store on the corner of Lance's street. It was near our school, so all of our parents usually made us buy the weekly groceries on our way home from school. But hey, it was another excuse to hang out at least. We'd driven past that grocery store hours ago, but Pidge and Matt lived nowhere near their family store. Shay and Rax lived six blocks away from Lance and the school, and both of them attended a different school to the one we did. I could only imagine how worried they were about their parents and grandmother, seeing as they were so far away. Now we've got Jemma and Lance, who lived in that apartment with their two younger brothers and parents. All four of those guys had gone down to a play center to amuse the twins, seeing as Jemma wanted to spend her birthday alone with her and Lance's shared friends. The two of them must have been insanely worried too. Then...there's me and Shiro. Our family's...complicated. We shared the same mother but different fathers. Shiro's dad was the mayor of Sylvan Devi, while mine was some army veteran who died when I was only four years old. My mother committed suicide soon after that, and when social services looked into my mom's relationships, they found Shiro's dad and sent me to live with them. I refused to call Shiro's dad my dad or even my step-dad. If anything, he's technically nothing but my half-dad, or just a guardian seeing as I didn't really have any relationship with him. Shiro, however, was someone I knew I could trust, and I loved him like a real little brother should. I kinda felt happy that we didn't have to deal with his dad anymore, but Shiro must be worried.

That was when it dawned on me. Clearly everyone here wants to know if their families are safe, right? Slowing down, I quickly checked out the window. No undead, and if any of them were following us I was going at such a high speed they probably gave up or are really far behind. So I pulled over and took the keys out of the engine. I looked to my left, and both Shiro and Lance were awake too, staring at me in confusion. My eyes went straight past Shiro to stare into Lance's captivating, dark blue eyes, but I tore myself away and twisted in my seat. "We're all worried about our families, so shouldn't we go check on them one by one or something?" Everyone glanced at each other. I was slightly surprised with myself for suggesting this, but it was useless to keep driving without a destination. Shiro spoke up. "Does anyone know what street we're in?" I glanced around, and when I peered through half-closed eyes at a sign across the street, I knew where we were. "We're on Lakeside Lane." I called out, before anyone else got the chance to. I heard an indignant groan from Lance, as if he were going to read that out, and shot him a warning glare. Sure, I was slightly attracted to the boy, but that doesn't give him permission to be a dick. Pidge yelped. "We're near our house! We live on 100 Lakeside Lane; our house should be just round the corner!" When she stood up excitedly in her seat, it gave away how concerned she had been about her parents' well-being. Had they seen the news and got in the car to evacuate? Or had they barricaded the house and holed up in a room somewhere? Shiro nodded and turned back to me. "Keith, start the engine. You know where Pidge lives, so let's go there." I shook my head and Shiro raised an eyebrow. I was the only one who really dared to fully defy Shiro. The others might put forward their thoughts in the politest way possible, but I downright told him if I didn't approve of something, then what I thought we should do instead. "No, taking the minibus will only make noise and possibly draw out any fresh undead from the houses and stuff. I think we should leave five of us here and take six of us to Pidge's house." When Shiro looked about ready to question, he suddenly silenced himself. Realization flashed in his dark eyes and his mouth curved into an 'o' shape. Then he turned around and began barking orders - in a polite Shiro way, I mean - just like he had done back at the apartment. "Okay, Pidge and Matt are obviously each one of the six coming to their house. Keith and Lance will go too, as well as Coran and Rax. The rest of will stay here and make sure no other survivors steal the minibus, while also fending off any undead stragglers before they can follow the others." Everyone then scrambled down to wherever the hell they'd stored their weapons. "Keith's in charge, everyone!" Another audible groan from Lance, but I just rolled my violet eyes and opened the door, hopping out and closing it behind me. I saw Shiro pull out a piece of paper, on which I caught a glimpse of my sketched driving timetable, and start calling out to people. Allura pushed her way out of the minibus too, but instead of grouping around me like the other five had done, she gave me a reassuring smile and opened the door to the driver's seat. Oh yeah. Allura was gonna drive after me. I turned to Matt. "Okay, you lead the way. I don't give a damn about what Shiro said about me being in charge and all, it's your house and your family, you take the lead." Matt just nodded his head, his scruffy light brown hair bobbing briefly too as he took his younger sister's hand and started walking round the corner. I didn't even know remotely what we'd find. Mr and Mrs Holt were a strong pair, and I didn't think they'd break very easily, even under these circumstances. We reached the Holt household quicker than I thought, and it looked no different than before.

An elegant house, let's say. I really can't be bothered to explain how it looked, but it was pretty basic. Pidge knocked gingerly on the door, clearly wanting to get this over and done with. There was no response. Matt called out, but quietly so no undead heard us outside. "Mom? Dad? Please tell me you're alive..." Suddenly, there was a gasp. It was feminine, and could only have been Colleen. Suddenly, the sound of a lot of locks unlocking was heard and it took a few minutes before the door flung open. Colleen looked terrible. Blood spattered her face and tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were swollen and she looked ghostly white - not as if she was sick or bitten or anything, but as if she'd seen something that would haunt her for the rest of her days. Her arms immediately lurched forward and wrapped around her children, pulling them closer. She was repeatedly thanking God under her breath as she hugged them tighter. Matt stood there, clearly in a state of shock at his mother's odd movements, while Pidge hugged her mom tightly back. My heart ached. The only family love I'd ever experienced like this was from Shiro. I'd never had a mother, and, like earlier mentioned, I didn't think of Shiro's dad as my dad. I never had, I never would. Then Colleen pulled away. "Your father turned. I had to shoot him with one of his old guns...all of you, come in. Please." We were ushered in, Matt and Pidge's faces suddenly turning white with the shock of this news that their mother had sprung upon them like it was nothing. But I shook my head, and called out to stop them. "No, we came here to pick Mrs. Holt up. We can't leave the others alone in the minibus for long. They might be in a group, but the bigger it is the safer we are." Everyone turned to look at me, and eventually nodded. I glanced at Colleen, but by the way she flinched away from me, it was clear I must have still looked pretty stern or harsh. I usually looked somber - what can I do? Lance patted my shoulder with a smirk. "Shut your mouth, pretty boy. We'll get going, just let Matt get that gun of his dad's." It wasn't like Lance was psychic or anything, but Matt had seemingly been thinking the same thing because he wandered into the house and appeared minutes later with a pistol in his hand.

I turned sharply on my heel and led the group away, thinking as I went. What the hell was going on here? And was Mrs. Holt really okay? It was hard to tell, but I decided not to lose myself to my thoughts. I rounded the corner and then yelped, turning around and waving for the group to get back. Everyone looked startled, but I started individually pushing them back until the rest got the memo and leaped backwards. We were hidden round the corner and I peered round again, gruff male voices floating down to us. "Pretty good group we got 'ere. Looks like they're well supplied." My eyes narrowed. No way was I going to watch this go down. Allura was pinned to the bus by one of the five men there, Shay was unconscious on the ground, Jemma was squealing and sobbing as she hid from the grasp of the burliest man by hunching up underneath the minibus. Hunk was desperately jerking about under the grasp of another man, and then there were two men glaring at Shiro. "You'll never get anything from us! We won't let yo- aagh!" A knife cut right across Shiro's nose. I felt anger bubbling up inside of me. My fists clenched and my teeth gritted, and Lance must have noticed because he yanked me back right as I watched an axe swing down on Shiro's arm, followed by a scream of pain. "Let me go, Lance! We need to save them!" Lance stared at me with disbelieving eyes. He looked so down. Maybe because he was scared for his sister? Pidge stepped forward and agreed with me before Lance could say anything. "Keith's right. That minibus has all our food and water in it, as well as gas to last us a few weeks. Not to mention those are our  _friends_ \- our  _friends,_ Lance - that are getting abused out there!" Abused. That word set me off, and I tore the machete out of my pocket and ran forward. Lucky me, I might have had shorter legs than most people but I'd always been fast and agile. I leapt forward and drove the machete across the nape of the man holding the axe's neck, leaving the other one staring at me in a fit of shock. He raised his knife, but a bang rang across and a bloody hole appeared in the man's forehead. I was shocked. Who made that shot? It could've hit me! When I glanced over my shoulder, I was doubly shocked to see Lance shakily lowering the pistol, taking in deep breaths. His dark blue eyes were wide, and even he seemed utterly dumbfounded by how good of a shot he was. Suddenly, we all sprung into action. Hunk leapt forward, slamming the guy holding him into the minibus the moment his grip loosened. Without thinking, Hunk went to smash his head in with a big fist but I saw Pidge leapt forward and kick him in the nuts instead. Leaving the enemy guy to roll on the ground groaning, we turned to the other two, but they were already legging it. One of them shouted over their shoulder; "Galra! Don't forget us, we're the Galra!"

Galra, huh. I definitely wouldn't be forgetting them any time soon - not after what they did to Shiro. I turned around and almost threw up at the sight. Blood spattered everywhere, Shiro's arm lay on the ground beside him, chopped off and turning pale. Shiro didn't look so good. "Did anyone think to pack a med kit?" I cried out, and everyone, still white with fear and shock, turned to look at Shiro. I heard Allura let out a strangled cry and she scrambled to Shiro's side, sobbing. All I could think was  _bitch. That bitch. She thinks she's got it bad? I'm his fucking brother!_ I don't know why I felt so hostile toward Allura, but I found myself grabbing the back of her shirt and yanking her back as hard as I could, throwing her away. What were we gonna do? I had no clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it's so short! I'll be away for the weekend, because I'm doing a sea cadets advancement board so I can rank up ;P I've got to get my stuff ready today because I leave tomorrow
> 
> I'll make up for it with a really long chapter when I get back!


	3. Day 1 [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late! I've been busy these past few days, but here you go!

I heard multiple shouts of anger and protest behind me. I think most of them were because of the way I handled Allura, casting her aside like she was nothing. To me, she was nothing. She didn't have the right to be sad - I did! Not her, not anyone...they don't have to be scared of losing Shiro! It's not like he ever meant anything big to them! Not like what he means to me! I turned my head to glare at them, find the source of the shouting. It was Pidge and Hunk, and Colleen was stood there, paler than before, staring at me with those wide, light brown eyes. It freaked me out, and so I tore my gaze away to look back at Shiro. His dark eyes fluttered and I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief at the knowledge of him being awake. More shouts. People have finally noticed Coran is still unconscious on the ground. "Shiro. Shiro, wake up. Open your eyes at least, damn it. Show us you're not dying!" Nobody had answered my call for a med-kit, showing they'd all been so fucking  _stupid_ as to forget one. We were going to need something to try and stop the bleeding, or at least wrap tightly around the stub of Shiro's arm so we could figure out what to do next.  _Something to tie around his stub._ I glanced down at my jacket, then quickly started slipping it off. It was a dark red hoodie, so what did it matter if it got a little blood on it. I shifted awkwardly and slipped it onto what was remaining of his arm. I saw him wince in pain and suddenly his eyes shot open in panic, swiftly surveying his surroundings. He only seemed to steady his breathing and expression when he saw what I was trying to do. "Keith, you don't have to..." I shook my head and cut him off as soon as I figured out what he was trying to say. "They chopped off your arm, Shiro. I  _do_ have to." From behind me, I heard a gasp, and turned my head to glare at Allura. "Shir-" she cut herself off upon meeting my eyes and scrambled backwards, still on her ass. God, what the hell was up with that woman? I don't know why just yet, but I felt a flare of hate fill my heart upon seeing her. But somebody else's voice instantly emptied my heart of that feeling, and it skipped a beat. "What are you even trying to do?" I turned my head and glanced up. Lance was staring down at me, hands on his hips and eyebrow raised in question. I scoffed. "Stop the bleeding, I guess." Lance sighed and gestured toward Colleen as he crouched down to help. "What should we do with her?"

My eyes trailed to her again. She was shaking, husband's blood still spattered all over, but she seemed a little  _greener_ than before. Her pupils had dilated and her hair was messy. Colleen was biting her nails so hard you'd expect blood to come flowing out faster than a waterfall. To be honest, I'm surprised it didn't. I shrugged and turned back, finishing up what I was doing before hanging Shiro's good arm around my shoulders and pulling him up. "Don't ask me, I'm not the leader." Lance grunted and suddenly raced to support Shiro from the other side, a light blush visibly crossing his face when he realised there wasn't another arm for him to use. "Well, you're Shiro's brother. That's as close as we're gonna get right now." I fell silent as we lugged Shiro's deadweight into the minibus, setting him down on a seat in the middle. We didn't want to get him too close to the front or the back, seeing as there were doors residing there and if zombies broke through, Shiro would struggle to defend himself. I finally answered. "We're waiting for Shiro to wake up. I don't know, maybe we can find him one of those fake arms you see in movies." My voice was filled with false hope, and the look Lance gave me showed that he didn't believe me. Shrugging it off, I turned and left the minibus to see if everyone else was okay. Colleen was with Pidge and Matt, but she wasn't even responding to them surprisingly. Her eyes just moved between them as each one spoke, and when spotting me, Matt spoke up. "Keith, we're going to get our mom into one of the spare seats. Coran woke up and Allura..." Matt frowned. "...wants to speak with you." Pidge spoke when Matt forgot to finish his sentence. The siblings began urging their mother onto the minibus, who did as she was told with weak steps, as if she was dragging herself reluctantly into school or out of bed. I watched before turning round the front of the minibus. Hunk, Jemma and Allura stood by Coran, who was leaning on Hunk mostly for support. Everyone looked up when I came by. "We'll go get in the minibus..." Hunk and Jemma helped Coran back into the minibus, however Allura stayed where she was. Once they were all out of earshot and I'd managed to swat Lance away, she cut right to the chase.

"What the hell was that about? Aren't you aware I'm his girlfriend?" This angered me. I don't know why, but seeing her all sassy with her lips pursed together and hands on her hips, I wanted to slap her. And did I, you ask? Damn right I did. The noise of the slap was loud, and I felt my hand collide with her cheek. It didn't necessarily feel good to slap her, but part of my anger was satisfied. A red patch swelled up on her dark skin and I could only watch as tears welled up in her bright blue eyes. "K-Keith...why would you..." I cut her off before she could start crying and get the rest of the group out here to beat me up. "Shut up, you  _bitch_. You've known Shiro for two years - sure, you can be worried about him, but I've known him my  _whole life_. You don't have the fucking right to snuggle all over him and do nothing but sob while he sits there and bleeds to death! Think how upset and bloody terrified I was! I'll love him more than you ever will and more than you ever could, because he's my fucking brother, not a boyfriend who could lose feelings for me at any time." I finally understood why I was so jealous. It wasn't just over Shiro - I knew I was scared of losing Shiro to Allura, because I know how amazing she is and I can see why Shiro would go for someone as badass as her. But it's because she actually had the love of a family - a proper family. And an entire kingdom too. I added this in there, just to see it hit home. "Unlike you, I never got the love of a dad or a mum. All I've got is how Shiro feels for me, so you better buck your ideas up and consider how other people are feeling, or at least try to do something except for cry!" I paused for breath. Tears were streaming down Allura's face. She looked upset, but not in the way that I've hurt her. As if she understood, finally understood how I felt. But I knew it was probably a facade. She'd always tried to win me over and make me softer toward her, insisting she might one day be my sister-in-law. I refused to ever call her that. I spun around on my heel. "You're driving. Hunk and Matt are next, so they'll be next to you." I stormed into the minibus.

All eyes were suddenly on me. Some were concerned, some were curious, but none angry. That meant they hadn't heard any of our argument or seen me slap Allura. I could still feel the slap on my hand. I scanned the seats for a free one, which, lucky me, was next to Lance. With a slightly audible groan, I moved and sat down, hearing Hunk close the door behind me. Lance was sat next to the window at the back. There were spare seats in the row beside us, in front of us and some at the front too. I caught a glimpse of Allura clambering into the front and starting the engine. Seems like she'd really taken in what I said, as she started driving forward in silence.

It took three hours for the sun to start setting. It was late summer, early autumn, and so the sun would be setting earlier and earlier every day recently. That was when Lance started talking to me.

"Keith?"

"Mm?"

"I saw you."

My heart dropped in my chest and I moved my gaze from the ceiling to Lance. He was staring at me, and I met his dark blue eyes and nearly choked on air. I was going to start staring again, I just knew it. He was too beautiful  _not_ to stare. "W-what do you mean?" I steadied my voice, but Lance blushed as he saw my eyes flicker down to his lips. I couldn't really help it. That was the reason I stuttered in the first place. "I saw you and Allura arguing a-and...I saw you slap her." His voice dropped down low and I shook my head. I tore my gaze away from him and stared at the back of the headrest of the empty seat in front of me. Lance had seen it.  _Lance had fucking seen it_. I turned back to him, eyes pleading. "Don't tell anyone. If she decides to tell someone, that's fine, but please..." Lance nodded and I was almost surprised. Then he smiled.  _Oh dear God, help me. Please._ I blushed a bit, and his intensified but I pulled my head away and felt my head loll back against the headrest. Neither of us said another word, and the conversations between other people were hushed and not many words were spoken. That was when I started to think about the events of today. Suddenly, I had a question. But when I turned to Lance, it'd been about forty minutes and he was quietly snoring away.

He was even prettier when he was sleeping. Fuck, I think I've said this already. But I was so tempted to reach over and kiss him this time. So, guess what I did? Exactly that.

_And his fucking eyes flew open._


	4. Day 1, Part 3 [Day 1 Final]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn I'm really sorry lol. lost interest in voltron for a few months, but then season 3 came out and I just finished watching it and asdfghjklukisgfsxnjvksa

_And his fucking eyes flew open._

Okay, so, the day I am willing to publicly let everyone know that I am embarrassed had not yet arrived. Looks like that day was the day. Just as the sun was going down, too. I whipped my head away to stare at the ceiling, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. My ears must've been pretty red, too, because I heard him chuckle and then say, "You can't hide your embarrassment, Keith."

My name. When he said my name, it sent a chill down my spine and my heart into overdrive. I turned back to face him, lips pressed together in a thin line. 

"Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing."

"But you're smiling."

"Yeah, 'cause I find it amusing you were creepy enough to kiss a guy while he's asleep."

"Shut  _up_."

I crossed my arms and tilted my head back against the headrest, staring at the ceiling of the minibus. I'd fucked up real bad this time. Lance was never going to be able to even look at me as a friend now. He might have been smiling, but I knew Lance. He covered things up good, like his depression. Oh, did I not mention that? Yeah, he had a lot of things going on. Depression, trust issues, anxiety. I'm guessing the zombie apocalypse wasn't helping his situation. I'm not sure if he told anyone, but I doubted it.

"Go on then." My sudden words made him turn to stare at me, quirking one eyebrow quizzically.

"Huh?"

"Tell me how much of a creepy idiot I am." A pause. Then he started laughing. Rax, sat next to Shay on the double seats next to us, glanced over. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Lance cleared his throat and got his laughter under control. "Nothing. Don't worry." He winked over at the man, receiving a snort in response.

"No. You weren't creepy, you were kinda cute. And if I'm honest? I wasn't expecting anything less from you." God, I must have looked like a retarded tomato at those words. Why couldn't he just shut up, and stop being so perfect? It was then I noticed I'd been putting off responding to him, so I said, "Just shut up."

The rest of the ride was silent. Okay, that's a lie. We hadn't decided whose family we were going to next, and when the whole bus fell silent, Shiro's ragged breathing unnerved me. So I spoke up. "Who are we going to next?" I think I scared Allura, because the minibus jerked dangerously to the left, but she quickly fixed her mistake. Hunk suggested. "How about Lance's? The nursery center his parents took the twins to isn't far off the Holt's place. Technically, we should have reached it by now. Allura's just a bit of a slow driver." Allura gasped. "Safety first! Gosh, I cannot believe you." After their little tiff, everyone turned to look at Lance. Even me. He paled, then weakly smiled. "Sure we can-" Jemma spoke up.

"Of  _course_ we are going to look for our parents! And the twins! I miss them so much already..." Lance glanced towards the front of the bus, where Jemma was sat in a single seat. He stood up and edged past me, apologising when he brushed against my knee (you didn't hear me complaining, though) and he made his way to the front. Everyone watched as he engulfed his thirteen year old sister in a bear hug, then sat in her seat with her on his knee. Now I was sat alone, but I didn't have too much of a problem with that. I was the 'loner' of the group, as you might put it.

As I stared out the window at the passing shops and the few zombies roaming about (the town was sparsely populated, although the way I described it might make it sound busy and popular), I began to think. If Shiro got better and didn't bleed out, would he want to go looking for his dad? If so, would I be expected to look forward to that? I know this sounds harsh, but I wished ever so badly for him to be dead. It's not that he was horrible, but it was clear he always preferred Shiro to me. I wasn't his child. The only reason he cared for me was because he knew it was what his beloved Shona would want. And what about Lance? We were going to find his family now, but he might not be as lucky as Pidge and Matt. Their father wasn't as lucky as their mother, and their mother is...broken, to put it politely. But she's alive. What if Mr and Mrs McClain weren't that lucky? And his little brothers, too. The minibus isn't big enough to take many more people. It has about four spare seats. It can take sixteen people, and with Colleen, we now have twelve. If all of Lance's family are alive...we can't do much for the rest of us.

I decided no. I wouldn't dwell on this. I closed my eyes and thought back to the happy memories. My mother telling me stories about my hero of a father, laughing and playing games with me. The first time Shiro saved me from bullies. Shiro telling me stories just like my mother did, except about different things than my father. He played with me too, helped me with homework. I only passed my exams because I was scared of how disappointed Shiro would be if I didn't. Thinking of all these things made me fall asleep far faster than I would have originally. Of course, the kiss I just had with Lance was included in there, somewhere, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay a minibus ride to end off the day. it's rlly short I KNOWWWWWW but there wasn't much I was planning on fitting into day 1 anyway so lol
> 
> I'M GOING TO TRY AND TAKE YOU ON A ROLLERCOASTER OF EMOTIONS IN DAY 2 & 3 SO BE PREPARED


	5. Day 2, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo I'm gonna start trying to post daily ^^ enjoy!!! (slight klance pining this part)

I woke up the next day to a lot of noise. Still sleepy and with droopy eyelids, I stood up and peered over the empty seats in front of me to have a look at what was going on. It seemed to be an argument of sorts. As the blur cleared away and I began to hear properly, I opened my eyes wider and noticed - they were arguing about Shiro. Pidge was shouting at Shay about how she knew far more technical stuff than her, therefore she could fix him up better. Shay was arguing that her mother was a nurse - she could help too. Rax was trying to break it up, and Jemma was crying. Hunk was driving now, and Coran was shouting at them all to shut up.

"Pidge, this is ridiculous. You're proposing I let you help him because you know stuff about  _technology._ Fucking  _technology._ I can actually give him medical help!"

"Yes, but you heard Keith! You've seen those movies where the guy has a mechanical arm! I can give him that, and boom! No more Shiro problems."

"Guys, guys, calm down. I'm sure you can both work together-"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?"

Coran's efforts at screaming at a volume higher than Pidge and Shay put together went in vain. I rubbed my eyes, yawning before I staggered forward. Hunk was a slower driver than Allura, so it was easy to walk around. "Guys, guys, please...I just woke up. Sit back down and let me have a look at him." For some reason, they obliged. Rax dragged Shay back to their seat, while Pidge grumpily went back to her single seat. I sat beside Shiro and lifted up my hoodie. It was an even darker red than before. Great. Well, tonight would be another cold night. Sighing, I looked around. Shay was wearing Hunk's jacket, Rax wasn't wearing a jumper...I knew Lance wouldn't give his up; he looked too good in it, and he knew that. Shiro wasn't wearing his own jumper that I could replace it with, Allura was asleep, Coran...well, maybe. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me, and when I turned around Jemma was sat on a single seat, behind Lance. "Are you looking for a bandage replacement? You can use my coat." I looked at the long black coat the girl was offering me. "Thanks, Jem." I smiled at her and quickly took it, untying my bandage. When I did, I nearly threw up. The wound looked terrible. The bleeding had stopped, thankfully, but it looked all dirty and infected and dried and scabbed and...eugh. I might not have been medically trained or known as much about medicine as Shay did, but I knew that wound needed cleaning. It looked infected already - and if it wasn't, it certainly would be soon.

"Where's the water? I want to clean Shiro's wound." I heard a call from the front, and before I knew it I had a bottle of water in my hand. I poured some into the cap and took the sleeve of my jumper, dipping the end into the water and rubbing it on the open stub. Shiro flinched. My heart raced - he was responding. That had to count for something, right? I didn't bother to look up at his face as I harshly (but slowly) rubbed against the wound. I was getting some things off, but it still looked pretty shit. Sighing, I tied Jemma's coat around it and turned to thank her again. She could only respond with a nod before turning back to try and annoy Lance. Even in these troubling times, she was trying to keep up a sibling reputation with her big brother. I let my head fall back. I checked my watch. 8:24am. Not bad, not bad. I guessed that if Coran drove faster than Hunk and Allura, we could get to Lance's and someone else's family within the day.

Finally, I turned my head to look at Shiro's face. To my complete and utter surprise, his dark brown eyes were open, and he was smiling at me. "Shiro...y-you're awake." He only managed to nod, still looking quite amused. His eyes moved to his makeshift bandage, and he suddenly frowned. "My a-arm..." Shiro croaked. I realised how dry his throat must be, so quickly handed him the bottle of water from earlier. Weakly, with his left arm, he took a few desperate gulps before handing it back to me. I inspected the bottle. He drank half of it. Although this made me feel a little incredulous, I couldn't blame him. It'd been almost twelve hours since his last drink. He needed it. I awkwardly twiddled my thumbs before trying to make conversation with him. "The world went to shit pretty fast, huh?"

"Mm, so it did." The silence that followed was killing me, and although Lance was only a few seats away, I needed a conversation topic.

"So, I kissed Lance last night." That grabbed Shiro's attention. He slowly turned his head to face me.

"How did it go?"

"Not good. He called me cute, but only after he called me creepy. I don't think he likes me back." I shrugged and turned away. I noticed Lance staring at me. The look on his face was incredulous - as if he was looking at a man who had gone absolutely nuts. I blushed and decided to stare at the headrest in front of me, which belonged to Rax currently. Shiro spoke. "I'm sure he does, just give him time. He only managed to come out as bisexual to all of us last month, and now some gay guy has kissed him? It's also the zombie apocalypse. I think anyone would be shocked in that situation." Shiro and I chuckled in unison. I'm glad the volume in the bus had died down to simple chatter. I wouldn't want Shiro getting a headache or anything.

Suddenly, Hunk called out.

"Guys, I think we're here! Only problem is, there's, like, four pretty big zombos outside the nursery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaay slightly longerrrr yaaaaaaay (i'm so tired help)


	6. Day 2, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah it's 12:16am and I decided to come back to this yaaay

Hunk stopped the minibus a little ways off from the nursery. I picked my way over Shiro, apologizing when he murmured 'ouch' under his breath, and headed towards the front seats. My breath caught in my throat. Hunk was right. Four large zombies were groaning and lumbering around outside the nursery. Three were your every day fat guys, but one was a muscular woman. Probably a bodybuilder or something. I breathed in deeply and turned to address everyone.

"Alright, so this might be a little harder than expected, but we can't expect everything to go our way all the time. Let's see...Rax and I will go for the fat ones closely. Lance, since you seem to be a good shot, take Matt's pistol and try to shoot the woman down. Then if we're struggling, provide us with backup."

Jemma suddenly stood up. "Hey, whoa whoa whoa! Slow down, Keith! What do you expect the rest of us to do, sit back and relax while you risk your lives saving my family? Nuh-uh. I say Allura and Coran stay behind to guard Shiro and the rest of us attack with all we've got!" Lance looked genuinely pleased with his sister's protest. Looking at his smug face, I couldn't just say no.

"Fine. But Lance is still shooting; I trust his newfound skill. Well, hop to it!" With no hesitation whatsoever, I slid open the minibus door and hopped out.

Holding my knife tightly in one hand, gesturing to Rax and everyone else who hadn't chickened out - the only two who had was Shay and Hunk - to follow me closely. Lance climbed up the ladder attached to the back and crouched on the minibus roof, arms outstretched at full length. I mouthed as widely as I could to get everyone's attention.

_'3...2...1...GO!'_

**BANG! BANG!** Two bullets entered the woman's right arm, causing the zombies to whirl around and groan angrily. The woman headed directly for the minibus, but the three men were interjected by all of us. "If video games have taught me anything, don't let one bite you!" Lance shouted loudly from the top. He was shooting frantically at the woman while also trying to conserve his bullets. Only now did I realise how loud this was - hopefully no other zombies were within a twenty-five metre range, or we were fucked as far as I was concerned.

I was snapped back into reality by Matt, who launched himself forward and jabbed a screwdriver into a fat guy's eye, then Pidge brought her cricket bat down hard on the back of his neck. He staggered, but turned angrily, bloody screwdriver still hanging disgustingly out of his eye. I yanked my machete out of my pocket and lobbed it at Matt, who scrambled to catch it and brought it down on the guy's arm. Jemma leaped to help them, swinging a baseball bat angrily.

I gulped. Rax, being quite a big guy, was already ducking around a zombie, swiftly stabbing it in whatever place his knife could reach, also stabbing it with a screwdriver in the other hand. That left me with the other one. I peered at his face and was upset to realise I recognised this dude. He actually worked at the play center that Lance's family had gone to...don't ask me why I know that. Regardless, this guy - not even a guy anymore, actually - was trying to kill me. I couldn't just fucking stare at him like a statue. So I ducked to avoid his hand, grasping at me. I spun round and drove my knife downward, slitting right through his hand. An angry, painless groan escaped the zombie, and I removed my knife to quickly observe the hole I'd made before jumping back again. The zombie swiped, scratching my face. Ow. When was the last time this guy clipped his fingernails? Or did he just grow cat claws when he became zombified? Ignoring the stinging pain on my cheek, I took a deep but quick breath, preparing to stab him, when suddenly he charged forward and had me pinned against the minibus.

My knife clattered to the ground. Everything was still in that moment. I was breathing heavily, my hands gripped on this guy's shoulders and pushing him away from me with every ounce of strength I had. It really wasn't stopping him, only slowing him down. My dark eyes scanned his face, fright evident in them. The bloody jaws, the torn, green skin around his mouth, the white froth leaking down his chin...I shut my eyes tight, ready to die.

...

...

...

**BANG!**

The weight was released instantly from my hands and I heard a loud thud. Two more gunshots rang out, and the fat guys dropped dead. I looked up. Lance was leaning over, his dazzling smile spread wide on his beautiful tanned face. "If you blow their brains out, they die! The brain controls everything in your body, even when you're undead!"

Inside, I was drowning in relief. And also embarrassment, that this beautiful boy was staring at me with those beautiful eyes and that beautiful smile. But you know what I did?

I frowned and turned around, examining the dead bodies for anything that might help us get in. I knew the door would be locked, somehow. The play center guy always locks his customers in for safety reasons so he can go pick his daughter up from school. That must be around the time when he got attacked, probably by the three zombies already here when we arrived. Once I found a key in his back pocket, I jingled it then looked up at Lance.

"Could've told us that beforehand, McClain. Would've made our lives a whole lot easier." His smile disappears into a grumpy frown as I head for the door. Zombie blood is splattered all over my face, and in my cheek cut. Lance mentioned earlier that only the saliva poisons us, though, so I should be all right - just a minor infection if you get zombie blood in a cut. Well, nobody brought a fucking first aid kit. So let's hope there's one in here.

I opened the door, and the minute I did I heard Pidge scream from behind me. I turned around. "What the hell are you screaming at?"

She pointed inside. I clearly hadn't seen the mangled dead body on the ground. 

Lance shoved me out of the way, crying out once he saw it. Jemma ran forward too, also screaming and bursting into tears. Hunk was out of the minibus in a millisecond, holding her and trying to comfort her. I was trying to wipe the glimpse I got out of my memory before Lance went inside to cradle the dead body.

The decapitated body. The body with a large hole in its stomach and all the organs neatly cut out and laid beside it. With all the ribs snapped in two then sticking out various parts of the body. The chopped off legs and arms. The whip marks on its face. However, when I looked at the detached head, the face was unmistakable.

That was the face of the five year old Mateo McClain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay I finally got it done! probably short but the chapters from here on out will be fast-paced and short. this one was a battle scene so it went by really fast. dw, klance ship moments in the next chapter ;)


	7. Day 2, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK BACK BACK AGAIN
> 
> ahem so I'm voltron trash again and I realised how f*cking gory the last chapter is but I can't change it now so lOl sorry
> 
> finished now yeet

That was the face of the five year old Mateo McClain.

Now, had this been a super dramatic TV show, then damn, cue the sad music. Tears stream down Lance's and Jemma's faces while the rest of us file in. Rax immediately starts searching drawers and Matt turns to stare out the door - I know if I ask, his excuse will be that he's keeping guard, but Shiro and I know Matt almost as well as Pidge does. He doesn't want to see it. If he couldn't see it, he didn't have to believe it.

With a soft exhale through my nose, I walk past the dead body and further into the dark center. I let my eyes adjust before I take it in. Mateo is the only body here - Marco and the McClains parents are nowhere to be seen. Maybe they got out okay? I shake my head. I know the McClains very well - they wouldn't leave Mateo behind, dead or alive. They were either turned, dead, or somewhere alive. And I plan to find them.

Before I could set off, finally, Lance composes himself and asks the question I've been wondering. "Who in the hell did this?"

Everyone turns to look at him, sharing glances with each other in the process. It's true. No somebody could have laid out the organs of a five year old so neatly and specifically. And the placing of those four zombies did look a little too organised to me. Maybe it was the Galra? Just thinking about them makes my fists clench. I'll pay them back for what they did to Shiro, I swear it.

"I don't know," I respond quietly, turning back around to try a door leading off to the locker room. I swear I saw a shadow move in the window, but I can't be sure. "Matt, do you still have the machete?" I call over. I lost my screwdriver in the fight, not bothering to pick it back up. Stupid, I know. We'll have to see if we can find it when we leave.

Matt nods and quickly hops past the McClains, handing the machete to me handle-first. I take it and nod to him in thanks, turning back around. I take the key back out and slip it into the keyhole on the door. It unlocks first try - guess this guy liked to keep a master key on him at all times. As the door slowly creaks open, silence takes over the room. Despite their grief, Jemma and Lance hold their breath with silent tears still running down their faces, and the rest of the group turns slowly to watch. I don't like this tension at all. Can't they all just keep going as per usual? But I guess when you're two days into the apocalypse and it's already this fucked up, there's not really any reason to jump about in excitement with grins on your faces. I take my first, slow step. The sound echoes around the dark room and I silently curse Shiro for not reminding anyone to find a torch. I then remember my phone, which actually hasn't left my pocket since the outbreak. Thankfully, it's constantly on low battery mode (because the battery is eternally fucked up but I refuse to buy a new phone) and is on about sixteen per cent. Quickly, I pull it out and swipe up, turning on the torch. The locker room explodes into light and I hear a faint squeak of fear. My heart begins to race. It definitely sounded like a child. Could it be Marco?

Raising my machete in front of me, I take another few steps forward. "Who's in here?" I croak out as boldly as I can. I get no response, but I know what I heard and I know someone's in here, whether it's a half-dead, fully dead or not at all dead Marco, it has to be him. He's the only logical choice here. I round an aisle of lockers and peer onto the benches in front of them. I take a deep breath. There, sat with bloodied head in his hands, is a child. Too old to be Marco, but too young to be Pidge's age. "Hello?" I ask quietly. Only when I hear a shuffle do I realise someone's followed me, and when I turn to look I see a pair of blue eyes staring back at me. Of course Lance wanted to know if his brother was in here. But, clearly, this little boy wasn't even Spanish. He looked a little more on the American-African side. When he looks up at me, I choke on air. His face is streaked with blood and half of his cheek is hanging off. His eyes widen in fear when he sees us, and he jumps backward. "Don't come closer! It bit me!"

"What bit you?" Lance asks suddenly, pushing past me toward the child. He tries to lean back against the lockers even more to get away from Lance, but when he realises he can't he just stares the Cuban boy down instead. "The big man! He was green and tall and had a beard and he bit my cheek and now I know I'm going to turn into one of them!" He seems broken as he starts to sob, and Lance inches his way forward until the boy finally gives up and collapses. Lance dives down to catch him as his breathing becomes feverish. He seemed to be fighting the bite, and he was doing a pretty good job of it if he hadn't turned yet. But, what he said disturbed me. Lance's dad had a beard. Lance's dad was tall. And none of the zombies we killed outside fit that description, so unfortunately...

Lance seems to be thinking the same thing. He looks up at me, the boy almost limp in his arms. “Go look for him,” he whispers, face still drying and eyes red and puffy. I felt my heart ache, but I can only nod and turn away. A hallway leads off from the locker room - on one side is a door labelled ‘office’, and at the end is a door wide open, leading out to a fenced in garden.

Taking a deep breath, I step out into the light. It takes me a few seconds to adjust, but before long I find myself at what is unmistakably Lance’s dad chomping away on his wife. Marco is nowhere to be seen. Slowly, I approach Mr McClain from behind. Lance probably wouldn’t want me to kill his dad, but that thing isn’t his dad anymore. I’d rather kill it before it hurts one of us than wait for Lance’s approval.

I’m just a metre away when it swings around. My heart drops as it snarls and lunges for me. I make a quick sideways jump, barely managing to yank my ankle out of the way. Thinking quickly, I bring the machete down on Mr McClain’s head, and he instantly dies. After a few tugs, I Free the machete and do the same to Mrs McClain, before she turns. When I turn around, Lance is stood there, blood spattered all over his face and looking as broken as a person could look.

I just say all I can think of to say.

”Marco’s not here. He could have escaped.”

Lance looks up at that, and some hope returns to those dark blue eyes. I gulp. “But we have to find the others’ families first. I promise you we’ll be on the lookout for Marco all the time.” It was the absolute most I can offer him. I don’t want to stop searching for Marco because I know how worried Lance is, but I can’t deprive all my friends of seeing their families safe to just look after Lance. It’s unfair.

I clap him on the shoulder awkwardly, not exactly sure if I should hug him or not, before heading back through to where everyone else was. “Let’s head back to the minibus, everyone.”

I suck in a deep breath.

”We’re gonna look for Shiro’s dad next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s short but I have literally no muse


End file.
